


【TSN/NYSM/DE/ME】幸存者偏差

by ChillyIsland



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anybody on this ship?, Dark!Daniel, ME - Freeform, Multi, Porn With Plot, de - Freeform, 丹总成为最终赢家, 丹花, 切开黑丹总, 剧情车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Daniel在下一盘棋Mark，Sean，Dustin甚至他自己，只不过是棋子。而Eduardo？不不……Eduardo是他的玫瑰，是棋盘上的王后他要把最好的捧到对方面前，双手奉上。而他的王后只需要乖乖待在宝座上。甜心，你不需要看到全局。你只需要得到，我想让你拥有的。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	【TSN/NYSM/DE/ME】幸存者偏差

**Author's Note:**

> 有ME提及，切开黑的控制狂丹总成为最终赢家，都有pwp情节慎！

—————————正文—————————

魔术师坐在壁炉旁边，他面前的桌子上摆着一盘国际象棋。

黑白相间的格子棋盘上，对立冲突的两种棋子被看似杂乱地摆放。

J·Daniel·Atlas，大名鼎鼎的魔术师，此刻已经维持这个姿势数小时。平时刻意蓄起的胡茬此刻有些杂乱，在他那张瘦削尖锐的脸上越发突出。

“Daniel？是你吗，你还醒着？”

噢，是他的小室友。

Eduardo穿着棕红色睡衣走出来的时候甚至还揉着眼睛，突然由黑暗暴露在光照下，即便是昏暗的炉火也刺激得他一时睁不开眼。

“是我，”

Daniel站起来向对方走去，“很抱歉，我吵醒你了吗，sweetheart？”

Eduardo显然习惯了对方暧昧的称呼，他耸耸肩：“不，没关系，反正我在失眠。”

“那么，我们喝一杯怎么样？嗯？”

Daniel看似在询问，实则已经引领着Eduardo坐到他的对面。他贴心地递给对方一只酒杯，琥珀色的液体看上去十分温暖，“Edu，你有心事，也许我可以帮你。”

“哇哦，Daniel，我不知道你什么时候拿到的心理咨询资格证。”  
巴西青年尝试着开玩笑，如果他的脸色没有那么差，也许效果会更好。

“我是魔术师，亲爱的，”Daniel漫不经意地抿一口酒，直直地盯着对方，直到Eduardo有些受不了这样的注视端起酒杯，他才满意地继续向下进行：“观察人们属于我的工作范畴。”

“连续三天，这是我第一次看到你踏出自己那间小屋子，或许我可以认为，你想与人沟通或是随便找个人聊聊？”

Eduardo有些不自在地停顿一下，掩饰般为自己寻找一个更舒服的坐姿。Daniel是对的，他现在确实渴望与人沟通，但不是像青春期的姑娘一样，彼此在睡衣派对上敞开心扉。

“你在做什么？”

Eduardo好奇地看着桌子上的棋子询问，在伸手之前礼貌地询问：“May I？”

在得到Daniel肯定的颔首后，他随意拿起棋盘上的一枚棋子。

“只是一个我正在研究的新魔术，与象棋有关……说起来，” Daniel依旧垂着眼看着面前的棋盘若有所思：“Edu，我记得你说过会下棋，有兴趣来一盘吗？”

说完，他又飞快补充：“就当是帮我一个忙——也许还能有助于缓解你的失眠。”

Eduardo犹豫了一下，很快回答：“好吧，其实我也很久没有碰过棋盘了……”

事实上Eduardo不仅仅是会下棋。他可以称得上是best player。当他主动捻起黑子示意对方先走时，熟悉的感觉再度袭来。

在他还是个孩子，十一二岁的时候，Saverin家的小少爷十分痴迷于这项运动。他会不停地参加比赛或者与人对弈，然后在对局之前跑去母亲身边悄声问她自己可不可以赢下这一盘……

就这样，即便在全程注意力高度不集中的状态下，Eduardo一边回忆着过去，一边赢下了三盘棋局。

“Wow，Edu，你真的很厉害。我输了。”Daniel投降般举起双手，示意结束。

他注意到Eduardo的空杯子，不动声色地替对方续杯。

Eduardo很快注意到对方下棋的方式：“Daniel，像你这样几乎永远不可能赢——你看，你一直在动用所有棋子，不知道出于什么原因，来保护王后。这是不符合规则的，你必须保护你的国王才能获胜。”

Daniel不在意地耸耸肩：“规则，规则，多么无趣……在我的理解中，一个优秀的国王应该时刻保护自己的王后，无论以何种手段，无论是否献出生命。”

Eduardo无奈地摇摇头，魔术师在某些问题上固执得要命。他想告诉对方国际象棋并不是在于棋手如何想，然而Daniel迅速转变了话题。

“那么，现在你想聊聊其他的吗？”

Eduardo没有错过Daniel语气中的暗示，但他的确不知道该如何回应。

聊什么？谈谈他最近是如何刚刚被自己曾经的恋人背叛，被狠狠地捅了一刀？聊他是如何在赢得官司后像个怂包一样躲在公寓，沉溺于黑暗与隔离？

No，thanks. 即便他输掉了一切，他仍然有自己的尊严。

但无论如何，Daniel是出于好意，想要帮助他才会询问。说起来，与Daniel成为室友也许是最近发生在他身上最好的事情了。

那就发生在不久，不到三个月之前。

他正处在与Mark对峙最僵持的阶段，几乎每一天他们的通话内容最终都会变成争吵。每一次吵架过后Eduardo都会更加愤怒与颓唐，于是他会寻求远在巴西的父亲的帮助，在得到对方的意见之后，他会继续返回与Mark吵架。

当他们最终获得庭外和解，Eduardo赢得了六亿美金的赔偿，然而父亲却表现地波澜不惊，仿佛对此根本不在意。于是这令Eduardo变得更加泄气颓废，甚至迷茫不安。

Dustin就是在这时找上了他。他建议自己回到学校继续念书，或是随便找点什么事情做——鉴于他不再能返回宿舍，Dustin甚至帮他找到了一处公寓，位置优越，交通发达，环境优美，甚至还附带一个魔术师室友。

Eduardo一开始对于最后一项的意见非常大，甚至激烈地拒绝，然而Dustin还是说服他们见了一面。

“想想看Edu，一个魔术师！多么有趣——你可以跟他学两手，他会在你不高兴的时候逗你开心，也许你们能成为朋友。噢Edu，魔术师这种职业就像…我不知道，就像心理咨询师或是什么的，他们真的有些本事！”

Eduardo拥有无数条拒绝的理由，他有哈佛经济学士的学位，不需要去学什么莫名的魔术；朋友，好像他还没被这两个字害得不够惨一样，事实上朋友正是让他落到现在这个状态的原因；心理医师，好主意，他确实需要这个……但他要的是一位真正的有资格证书的理疗师，而不是街头上的骗子。

这种反对的情绪在见到所谓的魔术师后到达了顶点。有一瞬间Eduardo甚至以为这是Dustin与Mark联合起来对付他的新手段。这位魔术师先生与Mark共同一张脸——相同的眼睛、高挺的鼻子、锋利的薄唇，甚至连颧骨与瘦削的脸颊都一模一样。如果不是对方剃着寸头留着胡茬，Eduardo差点将他认成Mark。

魔术师似乎丝毫感觉不到Eduardo的坏情绪，事实上在他们刚见面时，他就热情地伸出手：“J·Daniel·Atlas，你好吗？”

不，他感觉坏透了。

然而最终Eduardo还是选择握手，就像他选择听从Dustin的建议。

Dustin是他仅剩的屈指可数的朋友，他不能再失去更多了。何况，Dustin是对的。

几乎是在一天内，Eduardo就放下了对魔术师由于外貌带来的偏见。Daniel——他现在已经这样称呼对方——与Mark完全不同，他有风度、懂礼貌、情商高得不可思议，就像会读心一样，他能敏感地察觉Eduardo情绪的变化，并在极短的时间内摸清了他的喜好等等，他会亲昵地叫他sweetheart，他会在不经意的时候调动Eduardo的情绪。

Daniel是个完美的室友。Eduardo不得不承认，尽管他们相处的时间很短，但最近一段时间对于Eduardo来说很棒，他甚至认为自己不需要什么心理医生。Daniel的出现就像一剂良方，将他照顾得很好。

没有人是完美的，所以在同住一间房不久后，Eduardo开始致力于寻找室友的瑕疵。他带着近乎挑剔的态度观察着Daniel的一切，然后有了一些发现。

魔术师先生在生活中的某些小事方面近乎偏执，强迫症这种词似乎都不足以形容。他的地盘看似杂乱，然而每一样东西都按照对方的喜好摆放。他曾经有一次突发奇想，好心帮对方收拾了一下好让他们的房间看上去更为整洁。

当深夜而归的魔术师看到这一切后，在第二天早晨，他彬彬有礼地向Eduardo表示了感谢，然而Eduardo注意到的却是一切都恢复了原样——他打扫之前的模样，甚至连烟灰缸都原封不动地摆回了一叠杂志的上方，里面躺着半截与之前一模一样的烟头。他记得这一点是因为自己本人对烟极其敏感，说不上喜欢还是讨厌。

Daniel同时委婉地向他表示类似的举动完全不必要，而Eduardo则宣布自己以后再也不会乱动他的东西——说起来，他好像从来没见过Daniel在室内吸烟。

在这之后，Eduardo越来越发现Daniel身上那种奇怪又熟悉的特质：他是个控制狂。

Daniel喜欢让每一件事，即便是最细微的事情都按照自己的想法进行下去，比如在Eduardo刚结束与Mark的通话处于焦虑愤怒状态时，他会前来邀请Eduardo观看他的魔术，或是选一张纸牌。尽管巴西青年有时明确地表达自己的不情愿，魔术师先生仍然会用尽一切令Eduardo最终配合。虽然每一次的表演结束时Eduardo心情都会变得明快一些。

对于魔术师个性的认知给Eduardo带来一丝不舒服感，仿佛初次见面的不适再度卷土重来。这很难不令他联想到Mark。并不是说两人性格多么相像——他们完全相反还差不多，而是身上那股气质，那种神经质、用完全的冷静来压抑绝对疯狂、专制的感觉。就连在情况率为失控时两人焦虑的反应都如出一辙，生气。Mark的愤怒是显而易见的，而Daniel绝对不会流露出来，但没有人会在那个时候选择去惹他。

但是，就像所说，没有人是完美的。既然Daniel的性格没有给Eduardo带来困扰，他并不觉得这有什么问题。

Eduardo在魔术师紧迫的注视下继续啜饮着手中的酒。他需要换个话题。

“Daniel，你知道…我有个奇怪的理论，这是我在观察你的时候得出的。”

“噢，我的荣幸，sweetheart，得知你的注意力居然一直集中在我身上，”  
“那么，我可以有幸得知你的新发现吗。”

“well，你知道，人们总是认为什么是魔术师最重要的东西——是手，对吗，没有双手魔术师便无法施展任何技巧，一切都成了空谈妄想……”

“但是，嗯…我认为对于一个魔术师来说，最重要的是他的嘴。”

“如果剥夺了他的舌头，他的声音，他甚至连基本的交流都做不到，更无法分散观众的注意力甚至博得人们的注意。”

“所以，这就是我的发现……呃，好吧，也许我只是在胡言乱语，今晚实在喝的有些多了…抱歉Daniel…”

“No，no，sweetheart，你永远不必对我感到抱歉。”

Daniel温柔地低下头凑近，现在他们之间的距离近乎为零，Eduardo甚至能感受到对方温热的呼吸，混着不知哪来的玫瑰花香气喷洒在他的脸上。

“那你想知道我的理论吗，只是一个小小的特例……”

看着青年被酒精冲昏的头迟钝地点下，Daniel满意地笑起来：“我认为你的理论完全正确，Edu，你很聪明…”

“只是唯一，唯一的特例——你已经见到了。”

“对于站在你面前的魔术师来说，最重要的永远是你，sweetheart.”

Eduardo不知道发生了什么，也许是因为Daniel那张完全复刻Mark的脸包括那双漂亮的眼睛，也许是过量酒精的作用，又或许他只是刚脱离自我隔绝的心理状态太渴望与人接触……

总之，当他反应过来的时候，Daniel已经温柔地将他抱上了床。

不知道什么时候，他身上的睡衣被对方解开，露出白皙的胸膛，而在Eduardo的意识回笼之时，他正抱着Daniel的脖颈吻得难舍难分。

也许在床上，魔术师的本性才会真正暴露。他毫无保留地暴露出自己绝对的控制欲，一只手按在Eduardo的后颈防止对方逃脱，另一只手伸进他的睡衣内，抚摸着巴西玫瑰光滑细腻的肌肤。敏感的腰侧在被触碰时带来一阵战栗，令Eduardo不自觉地想要瑟缩，然而后颈的手牢牢控制着他，同时胸前被不清不重地揉捏一把，能忍受的疼痛与快感同时传来。Eduardo将这视为一个警告。

如果他还清醒，也许青年就会意识到对方身上的危险气息。

但Eduardo正沉浸在热烈的亲吻中。他能感受到Daniel两瓣薄唇压在他的嘴唇上，灵活的舌头毫不客气闯入口中掠夺空气，引导着Eduardo的呼吸。而每当Eduardo试图回应或是夺取一些主动权时，魔术师总会不客气地在他的嘴唇上咬一下。

现在他无比确定，自己的嘴唇已经变得红肿到不能看的地步，甚至麻木到失去知觉。他的脸庞开始充血，不知道Daniel是否注意到了这点，因为魔术师冰凉细长的手指此刻正在他的脸上滑动。

Eduardo能从彼此交融的呼吸中感受到薄荷的味道，与淡淡的烟草气息。所以Daniel的确抽烟。他迷迷糊糊地想着，代价是嘴唇上又多挨了一下。控制狂在床上不允许对方有一丝一毫地分心，哪怕是关于自己的。

当意识再度回笼，Eduardo被按在床上。Daniel托着他的后背，顺着锁骨一路向下亲吻他的胸脯。他控制不住般地发出喘息，低低的呻吟回荡在室内。有关魔术师的一切似乎都有魔力，Daniel的手指，嘴唇，甚至每一寸肌肤与他每一次的接触都会带来电流般的刺激与快感。

当他的眼神开始涣散，Daniel终于抬起头。此刻他位于Eduardo的正上方，深邃的眼眶笼罩在阴影中使脸上的神情难以看清。他随意地抬起Eduardo两只手腕，一只手打了个响指——不知从哪里出现的手铐将Eduardo牢牢锁在了床头。

这个举动多少令Eduardo的神志恢复，他不舒服地扯着金属制锁链，却只能徒劳地增加手腕上被勒出的痕迹。他想要抗议，让魔术师去掉这些小把戏，然而对方似乎看穿了他的意图，在Eduardo刚刚张开嘴时便俯下身与他深深接吻，空气逐渐变得稀薄，使Eduardo无法进一步思考，更别说开口说话。

现在，Daniel已经脱掉了他身上所有的衣物，包括自己的——手铐显然无法阻止一个魔术师。

魔术师的手指灵巧地挑逗着他身上每一处敏感点，最大化他的情欲。Eduardo感到周围的温度上升到了他无法忍耐的极限，当Daniel抚摸上他勃起的阴茎时，他不可抑制地从喉咙发出呻吟。

Daniel安抚了一会巴西青年的兴奋，随后伸向对方后面那个令他更为感兴趣，正在不断收缩的穴口。柔顺的部位很快吃进两个指节，此刻仍不知餍足地吮吸着Daniel的手指，渴求着更多。

Eduardo比Daniel要高一些，一双长腿十分为外貌加分，此刻这也令他能十分方便且主动地夹住魔术师的腰。Daniel感受到对方收紧，在最开始的时候，巴西玫瑰还因为害羞或是什么原因企图合拢双腿，而他毫不犹豫地将它们分得更开。

感受到身下人的催促，Daniel没有丝毫动摇，依旧指奸着处在情欲边缘的青年。

性器前端开始流出液体，后穴不断收缩挤出液体，内壁高热的温度死死咬住魔术师的手指，这是高潮的前奏。

然后，就在Eduardo要射出来的时候。Daniel忽然抽出手指。

不仅如此，在一个响指过后，Eduardo的阴茎前方被一条缎带绑住，恰好令他无法射精。性器开始充血涨得发疼，甚至被光滑的缎面摩擦都变成一种折磨。

“Daniel？”  
巴西玫瑰迷朦地抬起眼看着身上的人，小鹿一样的眼眸中甚至被欲望折磨到泛起了水光。

“Shh，shh，sweetheart——你会高潮的，我向你保证，我会给予你需要的一切。”

“在我允许你的时候。”

随后，Daniel毫不客气将自己硬挺的性器插入Eduardo又湿热又柔软的后穴。蜜一样的液体从两人交合处流出来发出“咕啾”声。对于Daniel来说他毫不费力地找到了身下青年的敏感点。他观察着Eduardo每一刻的反应，既不让他高潮，也不让他失去兴趣，而是让青年处在边缘，缓缓击溃对方的理智。

在这种时刻，Eduardo混沌的脑子竟然不可抑制地想起了他与Mark的经历。

Mark与此完全不一样，他最喜欢的姿势是让Eduardo坐在他的腿上，而他坐在桌前，面前还摆放着电脑。

在柯克兰，只有他们二人时，Eduardo每一次都必须用尽浑身解数来挑逗，引起Mark的兴趣，甚至做一些他在事后都羞于回想的动作。因为他总觉得无法获得Mark的全部注意——即便在这样的情况下。

他会搂着Mark落下亲密的吻，手指不断绕着那头卷发，将自己的乳头富有暗示性地凑近Mark的脸，努力向下沉腰以便能吃下Mark超乎常规的性器。

然而，Mark依旧一副冷淡模样，手指有节奏地敲击着桌面，他甚至怀疑对方脑子里在思考着代码。

但是无论何时，哪怕Eduardo有一丝的分心，Mark似乎都会注意到。他要么狠狠咬着Eduardo的乳头，直到两枚可怜的小东西破皮变红，要么会突然双手抱上Eduardo的腰突然向下发力，让性器瞬间进到不可思议的深度……每一次都会让Eduardo的声音染上哭墙去，然而Mark对此的回应表示：“Oops，sorry. 但是wardo，你影响到我思考了。”

随后Mark会继续用力操着Eduardo，直到他再也承受不住，抽噎着胡乱说一些道歉的话，而理由连他都不知道为什么。

而Daniel，Daniel完全不一样——

“Edu，你在想什么？”

Daniel温柔地俯下身噬咬着Eduardo的耳廓，灼热的呼吸喷吐在颈窝处：“你的注意力还在我这里吗？”

魔术师并没有在期待一个回答，因为Eduardo已经被他亵玩到崩溃了，连完整的句子都说不出来，只是含糊地说着请、求你这样的词，有时候甚至无意识地说着葡语。

但Daniel没有停下。

他不知道从哪变出了一个小玩意，在Eduardo根本没有精力注意的时候，他将那枚东西贴在二人相连的部位，手指撑开紧密接触的地方，然后把它放进去。

那是一枚跳蛋。

Eduardo的身体开始不受控制地颤抖。这实在太过了。他的目光彻底失焦，现在连接他与外界的唯一感觉只有Daniel。

在他的身体抖到最激烈的时候，Daniel的性器埋在了Eduardo身体最深处，解开了系在Eduardo性器上的绸带。

伴随着一阵阵抽搐，性器跳动了几下却什么都没有射出来。Eduardo的后穴绞紧，一股温热的水流浇在魔术师的性器上。他达到了干性高潮。

而Daniel

Daniel将自己深深埋在Eduardo体内，将微凉的液体射了进去。

在Eduardo彻底合上双眼之前，Daniel温柔地捧着他的王后说：“sweetheart，现在我有你的注意力了。

…………

直到第二天中午左右，Eduardo才从昏沉的状态中脱离。他睁开眼，发现昨晚那套棕红色睡衣完好地套在自己身上，他的身体干爽没有丝毫异样。Eduardo甚至开始怀疑昨晚的一切也许只是他的一场梦。

屋门被推开，他的室友Daniel端着一杯冒着热气的咖啡进来：“Morning，sweetheart.”

Eduardo无法忽视对方脖颈上的痕迹，同时他才发现，自己在Daniel的房间里。

好的，现在他能够确定昨晚究竟是不是梦了。

Eduardo有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：“呃……Daniel，关于昨晚，我想我们需要——”

“Shh，先喝了它。你需要这个。”

Eduardo无奈地接过咖啡，他清楚控制狂先生在他喝掉咖啡之前不会提供任何有用的信息。

“Daniel，听着，我们真的需要好好谈谈……昨晚，昨晚我喝多了，你知道…并且连日的失眠让我的精神状态不是很好，我还在吃许多种药物……我想，噢我想我不该喝那杯酒……”

“Edu，”  
Daniel坐在Eduardo的对面翘起腿：“你在感到愧疚，我不明白为什么——你想谈有关昨晚的事，这是我的看法：昨晚很棒，你也应该这样觉得。因此我认为你进行这番谈话的唯一目的是要否认。”

Daniel锐利的双眼盯着Eduardo：“你要选择，抛弃我吗Edu？你不喜欢我？”  
"You wanna left me behind?"

"No! Of course not!"

Eduardo对Daniel使用的某些词汇分外敏感，他急忙否认后，又挫败地将双手覆盖上自己的脸大力揉搓：“Daniel，你是个很棒的人，近乎完美——我当然喜欢你，事实上如果没有你我甚至不知道自己会怎么熬过前一段时间——我只是，你知道…噢得了！”

他叹口气：“你知道在我们合租之前我刚打完一场官司对吧，那是那段时间媒体的最爱，电视上每天都在播。事实上，事实上——”

Eduardo艰难地吞咽一口，向另一个人坦白他灰暗的过去并不容易，“事实上那场官司是跟Mark——我最好的朋友打的。他也是我曾经的…呃，恋人。”

巴西青年整个人陷进沙发中，他准备好接受对方的询问，并且当然，这会揭开他尚未愈合的伤疤。

“所以，Edu，你想说的是——”

Daniel没有移开目光，反而更凑近了些：“你不想与我开展一段感情，并不是对我缺少感觉，而是还处于上一段失败的恋情之中没有恢复，对吗？”

“没错。”  
Eduardo有些焦虑地回答，他不希望就这样毁了与Daniel的友谊……或者其他任何情感。

“Edu，我想有些事你需要知道。”

…………

Daniel在结束与Eduardo的谈话后离开了房间，他需要去加州一趟——具体一点，FaceBook的总部中CEO办公室。

他的手机信息、邮件与消息全部爆炸一般塞满，而所有的内容完全一致。

Come to me. Our deal is OVER.

他对此毫不惊讶。硅谷暴君能够在短短一晚上构架出现今最大的社交网络前身，自然能够找到他。

而Eduardo……魔术师把玩着一副扑克牌想，他的王后需要一段时间接受最新的消息。

…………

Eduardo此刻正在他自己的房间中。屋内处于完全黑暗，而他没有任何知觉一样躺到在床上。

与Daniel的交谈彻底颠覆了他的世界。

“Edu，我想有些事你需要知道。”

“Mark并不存在——不，不，让我说完，然后你可以提问，质疑甚至发火，但在我结束之后，我会给予你自己的空间来选择。”

“Mark isn't real.”

“他存在于现实生活中，但你们从来都不是恋人，只是商业合作伙伴，最多是朋友。你们的确打过官司，但那就结束了。之后你们再也没有过接触。”

“wardo，你的精神状态并不好。你一直在吃医生开的药，那能稳定你的神经与睡眠，但同时会放大你的幻想。我想也许就是那些小药瓶导致你对Mark错误的认知——你可以随便拿一瓶去任何医院或是找什么人化验一下就知道。”

“这是前段时间的报纸，你可以看到上面真实的报道——只是一场普通官司，而不是你说的'天价离婚案'，媒体甚至没有使用类似的词汇。”

“wardo，有一种可能，只是我的想法。你对我一直有感觉，从搬进来的那一刻开始，你内心想的恋人一直是我。只是因为Mark那张与我高度相似的脸以及一些你自己的个人原因导致你从未向我说明过，加上药物的作用，因此你构想出与Mark的种种纠缠。”

“wardo，你认识Mark的时间比认识我长得多，如果你们真的有过亲密关系，或者你真的对他有感觉，那么这一切早该发生，在遇见我之前就发生。为什么在三个月内他从未联系过你？即便所谓的'分手'也不会做到如此绝情。”

“Mark isn't real wardo， I AM.”

…………

Eduardo猛然从床上跳起，他明亮的双眼似乎在苍白的脸上燃出火焰般的光。他跌撞地摸向柜子，随意拿出几个他常用的药瓶后冲出门外。

另一边，加州，FaceBook总部。

平时忙碌的大楼意外冷清。在CEO办公室所在的地方，整个楼层只有两个人。

“J·Daniel·Atlas，你以为自己在做什么？你违反了我们的交易！我像说好的那样做到三个月不打扰wardo，完全切断联系——而你！”  
穿着帽衫的卷毛站在对面冷冷地盯着Daniel，耳机因为愤怒滑落到脖子上挂着。

而魔术师的手中依然操作着一副扑克，变幻出各种令人眼花缭乱的视觉效果。

“Stop，stop。Now，我们的交易是什么？'Help Mark Get Edu Back'，right？”  
“但是，如果Mark这个人从未出现在Edu的生活中，又怎么可能get him BACK呢？”

Mark并没有放过对方的话反唇相讥：“我一直存在于wardo的生活中——我与他认识的时间是你的几倍！He is my bestfriend，my love！而你只不过是三个月前闯入他生活中令他有些印象的陌生人，如果没有Dustin——还有Dustin，你操纵了Dustin？！”

“No，no，”  
Daniel摇了摇头，看着Mark：“第一，was. Edu WAS your bestfriend，maybe love；第二，有关Dustin，我可以负责地像你保证，Mr.Zuckberg，我对Moskovitz先生什么都没做——事实上我认为他才是Edu真正的朋友。你看，他关心Edu，在他得知他曾经的朋友在打完官司后一蹶不振，愧疚与无奈无时无刻不在折磨着他。他想要帮助Edu，因此自然而然找上了我，在他从我的同事——一位出色的催眠师，对于人心理的把控远超大部分心理医生——那里听说过我的本事后，他自然而然找上了我。”

“别误会，小Dustin先生只是单纯地认为我会是一个good company，对于Edu这样的人来说，一个很好的依靠，能照顾他的人，时刻关注他的情绪并帮他走出过去的阴影，也就是你的人。”

“Mr.Zuckberg，you see，that's your problem.

你离得太近了。距离缩小的结果就是视角的削弱。

我承认你或许在某些方面是天才，你在公司的一切决定上都有着长远的眼光。但你依旧有blind spot.  
幸存者的偏差，死人无法说话。听说过吗？你只考虑被留下、被筛选后的信息而没有意识到过程。你从未考虑过实际情况。

Ego。你看，我们其实有不少相同的地方，不仅是样貌。自我，自负，骄傲…随便你怎么说。但你还没有学会掩藏。你认为周围的一切都在你的计划当中，事情会如你预想的发展，包括Edu。你甚至认为Edu与周围其他人没什么不同，你从不将他们看在眼里……

这就是你失败的原因，Mark。

Edu is different, he is special, he is queen, he deserves the best.

And now, he is MINE.”

…………

“你都做了什么？！”  
Mark尖锐地质问对方，“我知道你在wardo的各种饮料甚至食物中加了东西，但你怎么敢？！你居然欺骗wardo让他以为我们之间什么都没有？你在玩弄他的记忆与心理！”

“You are hurting him!"

与自己如出一辙的钴蓝色眼睛此刻紧紧盯着魔术师，Mark的愤怒几乎要化作实体攻击Daniel，而魔术师只是漫不经心地笑笑："No, YOU are hurting him. I fixed Edu."

“Mr.Zuckberg，你知道在Eduardo与我成为室友的三个月，就在与你打完官司之后的那段时间，他吃了多少种药吗——说起来，这还要感谢你，如果不是那么多的药瓶我永远不会有机会偷偷换掉其中几种。”

“他的精神状态在崩塌，许多时候，在半夜或是黎明他会惊醒——噢，当然你知道这一切，不是吗？……CEO先生，我知道你在他的笔电上动的小秘密。”

在Mark抿紧嘴唇试图辩驳之前，魔术师飞快伸出一根手指阻止：“No no，not done yet……你看，我不仅知道你的一个秘密……你的合伙人之一，what's his name again? Sean,right?我听说在之前他曾因为一点小小的白色粉末被请到警局问话——噢不用担心，Mr.Zuckberg，你将这件事掩盖地很好，我保证没有其他人再知道……但是，还有一个小问题，一群未满二十一岁的女学生似乎也跟Sean出现在同一个酒会上……well，想象一下，如果这些，这一个个小秘密都被爆出来的后果！Wow，我可不会想要承担。”

“现在让我们假设，假设你再次出现在Edu面前，并且，somehow，让他相信你是真实的，那又怎么样呢？他会知道你一直在监视他，这会让他回忆起不怎么美好的经历——最终，我向你保证，除了创伤之外你什么都无法给他带来。”

“So，”  
Daniel的手指戏剧性地在空中划了个圈，“you know...if you still care, you should LEAVE."

Leave，leave，leave……

这个词汇不断冲击着Mark的大脑，以至于他甚至没有发现Daniel的离开。

在魔术师推开门之前，他转过身打了个响指唤回硅谷暴君的注意力，顺着他手的方向，Mark看见之前空荡荡的办公桌上凭空出现了一瓶酒，已经被拆开、喝了大半的酒。

“这是给你的一个小礼物，Mr.Zuckberg……是那天我与Edu一起分享的。”

Mark的眼睛瞬间睁大，他很清楚魔术师指的是哪一天。

Daniel笑了笑，留下最后一句话彻底离开。

“Enjoy the video."

…………

Eduardo最终彻底接受了Daniel的说法，在他看过几个医生并对自己的精神状态得出相同的结论后。他与之间Mark从未存在过什么，那只是他为了逃避现实而幻想出来的。毕竟，在Daniel告诉他真相之后，他确实从未见过Mark这个人。事实上他开始怀疑，Sean，Dustin……所有人都是他的想象。除了Daniel。

Mark isn't real. Daniel is.

在一切结束之后，在Eduardo终于承认并面对现实后，他在又一个晚上与Daniel外出共进晚餐，并在浪漫地烛光下接受了对方的玫瑰。

大名鼎鼎的魔术师，总是需要噱头，与众不同。他当然没有简单地递过来。事实上，他制造了一场雨——一场在整个城市各个角落下起的，玫瑰花雨。

纷纷扬扬的花瓣飘洒在空中，在Eduardo伸出手想接住某一片时，旁边传来一声“Stop”

魔术师伸出手，停住了这场不同寻常的雨。

在周围所有人兴奋的惊呼中，Daniel操纵着花瓣，让它们向上，倒流……最终，在一切消失之后，他在空中拿出一朵最娇嫩的玫瑰递给他的爱人。

Eduardo伸出手接过，然而玫瑰在触碰到他手指的一瞬间消失不见，取而代之的，是左手的无名指上多了一枚戒指。

…………

在那之后，Daniel仍然做着单人巡回演出，只是每次都会留出最好的位置。同样，演出结束的最后一支玫瑰花，永远留给位置上的那个人。

有时候，Eduardo偶尔会提出一些要求。他会搂着Daniel的脖子亲吻，在他的耳边喘着气要他为自己表演，单独表演。

“我要看你最得意、最完美的魔术。”

魔术师的王后坐在为他打造的宝座上，毫不客气地颐指气使。

而Daniel，Daniel会将他抱到自己腿上，然后说：“There，it's done.”

“噢但我可什么都没看到！"

他的玫瑰不满地抱怨，而魔术师给出了最令人心动的解释。  
“那是因为你离得太近了，Edu。有时候距离越近，你看到的东西越少；你只注意到了结果，而忽略了筛选过程。

“You are my most precious magic, sweetheart, forever and always."

你将成为我最完美的魔术，永远。

但你永远都不会知道。

这是我给予你的爱，而你只需要接受。

我的王后。

—————————end—————————

这对怎么这么好磕  
怎么磕都好磕  
好气哦为什么这么好磕🤨


End file.
